


The Gossip Verse

by dizbil



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:32:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizbil/pseuds/dizbil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen promised his best friend Jared, he would go to a gay club with him. One thing Jensen didn't except was to find someone attractive, crazy , smart and awesome ... Yeah, one glance at Misha and Jensen was losing it. Misha is about to rock his world and Jensen wants more than a one night stand. Definitely more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Men in Love

**Author's Note:**

> One of my first fics.  
> All the mistakes are my own.

The minute he walked into the club, Jensen knew it was a bad idea. A really bad idea. Standing in his usual jeans and black t-shirt, he felt his hands becoming clammy and he looked up, looking for Jared. Because there was no way he was bailing out, not now. He had promised, yes, he had promised his best friend that he would go to a club with him. A gay club.

Yeah, Jared was gay but Jensen never really cared, it was still his little Jay, his best friend, his brother ... The fact that he liked dick instead of pussy wasn’t going to change anything about their relationship, homophobia was just a really strange concept to Jensen.

Anyway he had promised, he remembered it very clearly, him and Jared were eating french fries like they usually did every Wednesday and Jared kind of took him by surprise. At first, Jensen had been totally against to it, but he couldn't resist Jared's puppy eyes. No one could.

So here he was, two guys had already tried hitting on him and Jensen had gently said no and he leaned to the bar, ready to order something. And wait for Jared. Where was he anyway? Not that he was difficult to spot, Jensen just had to look for a little, no correct that, huge ball of energy taller than everyone and he would find his own personal Paddapuppy. But before that, he needed a drink. A really strong drink. However, when he looked up to the bar board he realized he didn't know any of those drinks, the sixty seconds to heaven? What the fuck was that ...

Jensen sighed, yeah he was lost in a whole universe where cocktails had weird names, where men wore leather pants and the music ... Gosh ... It was the worst. Some crappy electro track with the bass so loud that it could actually make your ears bleed ... Jared needed to show, now ... Or he was so killing someone.

Just as he thought that, Jensen felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to face Jared. A smiling Jared and Jensen smiled too. How was he supposed to stay mad at him ? Jared was just one of those people who always made you feel comfortable and happy no matter what, it was just his smile. And he seemed pleased to see Jensen because he hugged him.

"No need to crush me man !" said Jensen hugging his best friend back

"Oh don't be such a baby Jenny !" replied Jared releasing him "I'm just so happy to see you ! I thought you weren’t coming."

"Hey I promised, no? So here I am ... Happy now?"

"Yeah, you in a gay bar, I couldn't be more happy."

"You kinky bastard ! I've already told you I don't swing that way!"

"Whatever helps you get to sleep, Jenny darling, whatever."

They exchanged another glance before bursting out laughing. Jensen didn't know why he was nervous anymore, it was just going to be another crazy night with his best friend.

"Do you mind if I introduced you to some of my friends ?" asked Jared.

"Sure ... But first things first ... Please get me drunk !"

"I think that can be easily arranged !"

♢♢♢

At the other end of the club, Misha finished his vodka and sighed deeply. He was bored. And just not "wait till the time passes" bored but really freaking bored. And it was never a good thing when Misha was bored, never. He glanced to the right, his brother, Richard was in a deep conversation with a twink (really? The other guy obviously just wanted ONE thing from his brother) and Sebastian looked half asleep in his chair, his scotch still in hands.

A smirk came to light up Misha's face, he had found his victim. He shook his friend a little, puppy eyes right in place.

"Seb ... I'm bored, please say something insightful and funny."

"Like what? Do you want me to tell you all about my great day at work ?" said Sebastian, smiling a little.

"I said that I was bored, what's the point of boring me some more, really ? I mean come on, Seb, you know you can do way better than that, it's your Mish who's asking".

Sebastian sighed. Misha knew he was tired, and that he kind of dragged him here but ...Yeah but, like he said, he was bored and he needed a distraction or else his mind would go Hitchcock and all he’d think about would be the African crisis, or the Russian economy or even the last book he read, about cancer. Normal stuff, yeah, really normal stuff. Misha was a curious guy, a very curious guy and he had this great ability to memorize things, so he could use them every day.

"Mish ... bite me, okay ?" said Sebastian

"You know that I might actually do it, right ?"

"Yeah Misha ... I know ... And I also know that if I don't find you a distraction you're going to bug me all night so ... let's see ..."

Sebastian ran his eyes across the room and they stopped at the bar counter. He chuckled a little before saying " I dare you to dance on the counter, and you have to really mean it, so that every boy in here would want you."

"Don't they already want me?" replied Misha in a girly voice. He laughed before adding.

"It's not a good dare, Seb, you know I'd do it ... And if you weren't so tired, you'll dance with me too... But come on ... This music!" Misha rolled his eyes.

"What's wrong with the music ?"

"Come on ... You can not just ask me to go dazzle everyone on this kind of music, I have a few prin..."

Misha didn't have time to finish his sentence because the music changed. And as he heard the first notes of multiples guitars, he smiled. The intro of the song kicked and, as he recognized the song, he was almost jumping in his seat, Cherry pie by Warrant. How could he not dance on that song? Really?

♢♢♢

When he recognized the song now playing in the club, Jensen couldn't help but smile. Finally ! Some rock'n'roll ! And some good old rock and roll, just like he liked it. And he, more importantly, had a beer in hand. Well okay ... some of Jared's friends were looking at him like he was a living steak, (seriously, that Matt dude really needed to calm his tits ... like really), but it was going to be a good night. He had to meet people to stop being so shy right? So yeah, he was indeed meeting people, no matter if they were gay or not.

And Jensen looked up to order another beer, now that he actually understood how he could get one, but his words got stuck into his throat as a man was now dancing on the bar. Well, right now, Jensen was staring at the man's ass but damn ... it was a nice ass, all toned and firmed and before he could think about it, Jensen started tilting his head sideways.

And, still following the rock'n'roll anthem, the other man turned and ... _wow_... First thing Jensen noticed was his eyes, the man was dancing right in front of him, and his eyes were so fucking blue, like they weren’t real ... It was probably because of the lights of the club, or because the man had such a pale skin or dark hair or because his lips looked so lickable. But Jensen's eyes travelled, all over the male’s body and damn ... Jensen was starting to get very uncomfortable in his pants, the man’s outfit wasn't even sexy: he was wearing a black shirt with a black waistcoat and a red tie.

However Jensen was really turned on, especially when his eyes dropped further and he saw how the other man was swinging his hips. He was totally owning the thing, dancing so careless and free, moving his hips up and down, left to right, like he was making sweet love to someone invisible. At that thought, Jensen clenched his bottle and tried to look somewhere else. That was before the man turned his gaze on him and winked at him. And Jensen let escape a moan.

Fuck.

He bit his lips while the man was still dancing in front of him. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Now Jensen was terribly turned on, and the man hadn't even touched him. But the man didn't stop there, oh no he didn't, he actually fucking kneeled in front of Jensen, biting his lips, his arms still moving in rhythm over his head. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

They were close right now and Jensen could see his eyes better, it wasn't the god damn light, they were blue. A fucking piercing blue. And before Jensen had time to blink, blue eyed guy already changed position. He was now on all fours and he paced the counter, snatching drinks from customers all the way through it.

That was then Jensen noticed that half the bar was watching the guy, screaming and laughing at him. Even Jared and his friends had stopped talking. Wow, thought Jensen, he would never be able to do that. Maybe after a few drinks but ... But? He lost it staring at the guy's ass. Damn, he was shaking his body like a professional stripper, it was insane.

Sadly, the song ended, and everybody gave a round of applause for the guy. Jensen's hands were shaking and he still felt really uncomfortable in his pants. Why? It's not like he .. no ... Yes? Gosh, he was so fucked up. And his gaze followed mysterious guy, Jensen's pulse going higher when he realized that blue eyed guy was coming towards him.

Or more to say towards Jared ... Jensen turned his head realizing that two other guys had showed up, a short one and one with a V-neck. V-neck tapped blue eyed's shoulder while the short one was giving Jared a hug. Wow ... they like ... knew each other?

"It's so good to see you Richard" said Jared letting go of the short one.

"Well ... I wish I could say the same, but you're still too tall." Richard gave a laugh. "Anyway, you remember Sebastian ? And my brother ... Misha?"

"Yeah ... Of course. Guys, this is my best friend Jensen."

Jensen gave a quick nod. Really, he was so not able to talk right now. Why? Because blue eyed guy, alias Misha was staring at him right now. And he was not even being subtle about it, he was just point blank staring at Jensen, a slight smile on his face. Fuck. Jensen really hoped his hard on was not visible.

He really hoped so.

♢♢♢

Jensen was trapped. Well ... not really trapped ... Richard and Jared had disappeared somewhere in the dark, Sebastian was half asleep in some chair and Misha was now handing him a drink. His eyes wide open piercing Jensen.

"Are you going to take it or not? You know ... It's not poison."

"Thanks for reassuring me like that."

"Oh no problem, my pleasure really."

Misha sat down as he said that and Jensen couldn't help but follow his movements. Misha was very graceful, in everything he did : the way he was holding his drink, how he passed his hand through his hair. Yeah, Jensen had done nothing else but stare at him for the past few minutes. The others had talked, but Jensen had just listened to them, smiling and nodding.

But now he was all alone with Misha. What was he supposed to do ? First of all, totally ignore his hard on underneath his jeans, totally ignore it and think about the fact that a guy turned him on like that later, and then, down his drink. Jensen did it and he immediately regretted it. He chocked a little while Misha was laughing.

Gosh ... if he wasn't so cute when he laughed, Jensen could have been mad at him.

"What the fuck was that ... ? "

"Hmm ... well ... there will be no fun if I tell you that now, right? "

"Right."

Jensen coughed one more time before leaning back in his chair. Misha was staring at him again, in fact, it was not a sexual look but a very intense look, like he was trying to read him. And Jensen should have told him to stop but really, he was too busy on his own, still fixing Misha's eyes. And he watched Misha down his own drink, before he talked again.

"So ... Jensen ... You're much of the quiet type, right?"

Jensen laughed, it wasn’t the first time he heard that. Yeah, he was kind of shy, not with Jared, with Jared he was acting as crazy as his best friend, doing the monkey dance and all kind of other goofy stuff. That was only because he knew Jared, and he didn't know Misha.

Sure, his cock in his pants really wanted to get to know Misha but that was not an option, he was not having sex with a total stranger, in a gay bar. So instead of jumping on Misha, he cleared his throat and finally answered him.

"If you mean that I do not enjoy dancing on bar counters ... Well yes, I'm definitely quiet."

"Oh the dance ... It was nothing, I was bored so Seb dared me to do it." replied Misha a little too casually.

"Okay ... and do you get bored often? "

"Why? You want a private show Jensen?"

The look he was now giving him and the way he said his name, Jensen swore his cock moved on his own. But he totally ignored it and laughed. Misha was playing with him, he knew very well the effect he had on Jensen and he was using it. Oh yeah really? Then two could play that game.

"I don't know ... You know I'm actually a good dancer myself." "Oh yeah really ? " Misha raised his eyebrow in a kind sexy way. "Yeah, but I need to be drunk first." "Getting you drunk? My pleasure."

♢♢♢

Misha must have put something in his drink. Jensen was sure of it. Because there was no other way that he, Jensen Ackles, a true Texan man who knew how to handle huge amount of tequila (and he really meant huge amount of tequila), was feeling this dizzy after only four drinks. Then again, Misha had been the one choosing the drinks, and now Jensen felt ... really good.

In a very happy mood, he had a five year old’s smile on his face, his head seemed to be so light, and he was hot. So freaking hot. He slowly turned his head towards Misha, the bastard was smiling like the Cheshire cat. Jensen was about to ask what he had done to him but another song started, one of the songs he kinda hated actually.

"Teach me." Jensen heard himself saying.

"Teach you what?" asked Misha over the loud and crappy music.

"How to dance like you!" Jensen stood up, still feeling so hot. Gosh, he needed to move, now, against Misha's body if it was possible. Misha threw him another sexy smile before getting up himself. He took Jensen's hands.

"Well ... Let's dance."

And with that, he led the way towards the dancefloor. It was crowded, Jensen could feel other men moving next to him, and if Misha hadn't been there, he would have been lost. But Misha was there, and he didn't seem to be in the mood for sharing, not really, because he wasted no time and put his arms around Jensen's waist, and crushed their bodies together.

Jensen moaned feeling Misha so close, so hard, and firm and ... Fuck, fuck, he was drunk and he was going to regret this later ... Really later. He was staring at Misha now and was waiting for the next move, holding his breath. And Misha didn't disappoint him, he moved his hips, not following the insane rhythm of the music, but grinding slowly into Jensen. Jensen moaned again before he rested his head on Misha's shoulder. Fuck.

Feeling their clothes brushing against each other, Misha's torso against his, Misha's hands on his hips, Misha's scent ... Everything about Misha was driving Jensen crazy, and being drunk made things a hundred time worse because Jensen felt every _fucking_ thing. He jumped when Misha's nails

taunted him underneath his shirt and when Misha leaned to lick that spot behind his ear, he shivered. It was like the whole club had disappeared and it was just Misha. Misha toying with him, Misha moving his hips to his, Misha sucking his earlobe, Misha's name he was whispering.

"How is that for a dance lesson ?" Misha finally whispered.

But Jensen was not able to talk, he just moaned and panted, his brain had stopped functioning a long time ago, and Misha fucking knew it. The bastard. Jensen managed to lift his head and he was about to tell Misha to go fuck himself, and if he could with Jensen watching, however his words died in this throat and he just stared at Misha's lips. So pink, a huge contrast with his eyes. Should he ... ?

Misha didn't give him time to think because he grabbed his ass and just kissed him. And wow ... Jensen moaned shamelessly feeling Misha's tongue invading his mouth, caressing his own tongue, tasting it, and toying with it. It was like Misha knew all his weak spots, he was kissing him perfectly, slightly passionate, with a lot of tenderness in it but still, dominating.

Jensen's hands found his hair and he gripped them, deepening the kiss, their hips moving faster than ever, and Misha's hands still on his ass. Misha parted from his lips and Jensen moaned in protest, he was so not done kissing him, he was going to say so when Misha changed position.

He turned Jensen so now his back was against Misha's chest and his ass was against ... oh fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, that time, it was Jensen who grinded passionately against Misha's probing erection. He heard Misha groan into his ear and the sound went straight south, making Jensen's cock twitch. And Jensen felt it, he felt how horny he was, as pure shots of pleasure and excitement rushed though his system, it was fucking delicious to feel cool fingertips against his hot skin, to feel another breath on his neck, to feel this hot hard and pumping muscle against his ass.

Jensen was losing it, and, panting like a total whore, he turned his head to kiss Misha. The other understood and kissed him hard, his tongue taking dominance this time, even biting Jensen's lower lips as he released his mouth.

When the song ended, they stopped moving, looking at each other, smiling and panting. Jensen's heart was still beating hard in his chest, he was still hot, his pants was aching and Misha's own erection was still pressing hard against his jeans.

Fuck. "Let's go to my place." Jensen finally said, his voice more deep than usual, almost like a groan.

♢♢♢

Jensen's back hardly slammed against the door of his bedroom. He should have arched from the pain or at least tell Misha to slow the fuck down but he didn't. He didn't because the second his back slammed against the door, Misha was against him, hard and demanding.

Jensen was breathing heavily as the other man explored his body. Misha's mouth was just so hot and so perfect, he moaned when those lips travelled all along his jaw, then his neck, just to tease him.

The bastard. Like they didn't already have too much foreplay in Misha's car or when Jensen tried to open his door or even in the hallway.

"Jesus fucking Ch... _Misha_ !"

Jensen screamed louder because Misha just tore his shirt apart. Apparently, he was tired of foreplay. And he responded to Jensen's surprised face by licking one of his nipples. Jensen arched, his body still against Misha's, that felt good. He let Misha swallow his nipple into his hot and steamy mouth, while his hands where lost in his dark messy and so soft hair.

It was good, insanely good, there was no other word to describe it. Jensen was literally on fire, his skin seemed to be radiating heat, and burning want and desire were currently fighting in his pants, and Misha made things awfully complicated. And he groaned when Misha pressed two of his fingers against his lips, Jensen gladly opened his mouth and he licked at them without restrain, while Misha's mouth went south, to his navel.

Holy shit ... Misha was marking him in the sweetest ways Jensen knew, his free hand clawing Jensen’s tanned skin. Jensen was still trying to smear the fingers with his own saliva, focusing on them like it was the most important thing in the world. Misha eventually removed his fingers and stared at Jensen. Like he was about to eat him. Literally. And this impression was only strengthened when Misha licked his lips, Jensen's eyes followed that pink flesh and another cry escaped him when Misha's tongue disappeared.

Damn, he wanted to kiss him, immediately, now. Misha had other plans in mind and still fixing him with this madness in the shade of his blue eyes, he undid Jensen's zipper. Jensen's heart was beating louder than ever in his chest, threatening to stop at any time, it was too much, even for him. Obviously not for Misha, it was with the same confidence that he downed Jensen’s boxers, with that beautiful smile on his face, Misha blew on the tip of his aching cock. Jensen shivered, his hands glued to the door, his eyes still on Misha's.

Waiting for the next move.

"So Jensen ... Are you going to just stare at me, without doing anything ?"

"Misha please ... please don't tease me because ..."

Because what? No one will ever know, Misha had just ran his tongue over the tip of Jensen's cock, licking the pre-com. Jensen growled, pushing his head back against the door and Misha continued, taking every inch of his cock into his mouth. Shit, shit, shit, it was too good to feel that hot tight mouth all around him, and those pink lips ...

Jensen was losing it again and he began to slide down the door but Misha's hands rested on his hips, holding him in place. And he gave him a wink before he started moving his head, his tongue running all over Jensen's cock.

"Misha ... Oh Misha ! Yes, like that !"

Jensen didn't know that he could be so vocal, but then again, it was the first time he felt such sensations, the alcohol was still in his veins, and Misha's mouth was a pure delight. In addition to all of that, Misha knew exactly what he was doing : he was sucking him harder, digging his own cheeks, which earned him more : "Misha ... please don't stop". He even grazed his teeth very slightly on Jensen's sensitive skin and that's when Jensen started moving his hips, really fucking Misha's mouth and not even bothered by it.

The sound was completely obscene, not to mention all the other noises coming from Jensen's mouth. But Misha had not yet finished to play with him, no, his hands left Jensen's hips to grab his balls. He sucked him harder than ever, growling, vibrations propagated along Jensen' cock while Misha massaged his balls.

It was all it took for Jensen to explode, completely unable to hold back a minute longer, he came into Misha's mouth, his hips still moving. And Misha didn't retreat, no, he took it, and obviously, it was not the first time he had done this. This thought turned Jensen on as he closed his eyes, still fucking Misha's mouth. The latter stopped him and stood up.

Everything around Jensen was moving, and he shivered when Misha kissed him. Everything was just spinning and spinning, he saw white lights in front of his eyes and he felt very ... good. Just good. The pleasure was in his blood mixed with alcohol, and shit, Misha was very talented.

It was his last thought before everything turned black.


	2. Love and Let Love

_Carry on my wayward son ... There'll be peace when you are done ... Lay you weary head to rest ... Don't you cry no more ..._

His phone was ringing. Jensen opened one eye, then the other, he grabbed the thing and threw it away. Fuck. Like in major fuck.

His head was hurting him, it was so heavy on his shoulders and he moved very slowly to sit up on his bed. Fuck. Too much light. He closed his eyes, burying his head into his hands. What a bad idea ...Now he could hear his heart beating, so fucking loud. Fuck. His mouth was dry, his stomach was turning up side down and his head ... Fuck. Fuck. And before he had any time to think, he ran into the bathroom, throwing up into the toilet.

Great. At least, he was feeling a little bit better. Jensen rose slowly and rinsed his mouth with some water. No scratch that. He was feeling pathetic. He groaned and started brushing his teeth.

Looking at himself in the mirror, he realized he was naked. Well ... This wouldn't be the first time ... Maybe he was too hot during the night and he ... But what was that on his skin? Jensen leaned closer to see bruises and scars on his neck, on his torso, on his hips and ... fuck, he turned and realized he even had bruises on his fucking ass. Wow ... Weird.

Hmmm ... Shower ... now. Jensen would remember it if he had picked up a girl last night, right? He stepped into the shower and turned the water on. And as hot water hit his skin, Jensen remembered.

_Misha._

Freaking Misha and his crazy dancing, his tie, his waistcoat ... and his eyes ... Fuck, fuck, fuck. Hell yeah, he fucking remembered. He remembered how Misha got him drunk, how they danced ... Or more like make out in front of everybody, how they got to Jensen's house, Misha had pushed him against his car to lick his jaw and in Jensen's hallway he had lick Jensen's neck. And in Jensen's room he had ... His mouth was all over ... Fuck.

Jensen dropped his gaze, hit by the fact that he was now fully hard, just because he thought of Misha. And Misha's mouth and more precisely Misha's lips. On his cock. Sucking, licking, biting it. Without even thinking twice about it, Jensen grabbed his cock and started stroking himself. The other hand was against the shower wall, holding him in place, and he closed his eyes, picturing Misha with him, stroking him, toying with him like he had last night.

Misha would have kissed his neck and whispered naughty things in his ears, his eyes right in Jensen's eyes and fuck ... Jensen came just thinking about that. He washed himself before stepping out of the shower, towel in hand. And he sat on the corner of the bath, thinking. Misha. Freaking Misha. Misha who gave him the best blow job he ever had. Misha who was sexy as hell, funny, confident, sexual deviant (because yeah ... Jensen just knew he had put something in his drink). And Misha who was a man. Damn... Last night he was drunk and everything was so easy, dance with Misha, kiss Misha, scream Misha’s name but now ... Was he gay? Did it matter? Did he want to see Misha again?

Yes, thought Jensen, he wanted to see Misha again. To talk. Just talk. And ask him why the fuck he left him. It was not like they had ... Jensen frowned. No, they didn't have sex, he would have remember that. No?

He stood up and got back to his room, looking at the bed. Maybe Misha left because he didn't want to see him again. Yeah, Misha probably did that every night, pick up a guy in a bar, take the guy home and ... Jensen sighed. Stupid, stupid, stupid, he thought, laying in his bed, his head buried deep in the pillow. His left hand touched something and he frowned ... what the hell was that? Jensen was now holding a piece of paper with a phone number on it, however the most important thing on it was the note with it.

_"You should not be so ravishable when you sleep. Luckily for you I had to leave for work. Call me."_

Jensen had a huge grin on his face and he was still staring at Misha's note as his phone rang again.

_Carry on my wayward son ... There'll be peace when you are done ... Lay you weary head to rest ... Don't you cry no more ..._

It was Jared's ringtone and he was going to be pissed if Jensen didn't answer this time. So he ran towards his phone and answered.

"What Padalecki? I know you miss me ..."

"In your dreams Ackles... Anyway... Where did you disappear last night?"

"Oh and you're the one to talk. You totally left me when your ran away with Richard."

"I didn’t! "

"Yes you did!"

"Well... you seemed in pretty good hands." Jared said laughing.

"Shut up..." Jensen blushed a little. "Anyway... Up for some breakfast?"

"Okay. Just let me put something on and ..."

"What ? You naked whore."

"Jared, shut up, I was just stepping out of the shower."

"What ? You shower naked?"

"Ha ha ha Jared, not funny." Jensen said before he hung up.

But really ... Jensen was laughing.

♢♢♢

When Jensen pushed through the door of the café, he realized just how hungry he was. Thankfully for him, there were people working for him, which meant he didn't really have to hurry up in the morning. Jared was already there, coffee in hand, a little smile on his face, reading the journal. Jerk, thought Jensen.

How could he be smiling like that in the morning? Jensen was not a morning person, first thing first, he needed a hot steamy shower (done by the way), coffee, eat something and then he could be all smiling and giggly. Jared however ... Jared woke up really early to go run with all his dogs, do some exercise in his garden and then, after that, he would step into the shower. The man was just insane.

"Hello Jenny!" said Jared when Jensen sat in front of him. "How are you this morning my dear?"

Jensen threw him a nasty look, groaned and took Jared's coffee from his hands, finishing it. Once the cup was empty, he felt a little bit better. And he totally avoided Jared, hiding behind the menu.

"Or... you're giving me the silent treatment?"

"Shut up. I'm just hungry, okay?" whispered Jensen loud enough for Jared to hear him. "Oh ... Does it have anything to do with last night?"

Jensen eyes' met Jared's and he blushed a little. Jared laughed and Jensen went back to the menu. The jerk ... Of course he knew.

"You don't want to tell me what happened?"

"Nope... I mean... yes... it's not like..." Jensen had finally dropped the menu, thinking hard. Fuck, what was he supposed to say to Jared when he didn't even know how to explain it to himself. Jared seemed to understand because his smile disappeared and he leaned close to his friend.

"Jen... If you don't want to... talk about it, it's okay."

"It's not that I don't want to... I just don't know where to begin, I mean, everything with Misha happened so fast."

"Misha...." The Jared smiled was back. "Yeah... I bet.”

"Since we are on that subject ... I don't even want to know what you did with Richard."

"With Richard? Nothing, but he introduced me to that other guy, they call him Lucifer."

"Excuse me ... WHAT ?"

"His real name his Mark and ... Trust me you don't want to know why they call him that."

"No you're right. Don't want to."

"So... Misha and you?"

Jensen looked in his best friend’s eyes. It was Jared, who wouldn’t judge, he could just tell him anything, so he spoke. And the moment he started talking, there was nothing to stop him. He just told Jared everything.

"Wow ..." said Jared when he finished.

"Yeah, wow indeed."

"Best blow job ever, hmmm... Better than that chick in T..."

"Better."

"And that nurse in ..."

"Better."

"Wow ... well, ten points for Misha."

"Definitely more than ten points."

"Yeah, sure. You're going to call him?"

"Yeah ... sure." Jensen was back hiding behind the menu.

"Jensen .... "

"Oh don't Jensen me, okay ! I'm going to call him. But what am I supposed to say ? _"Hey I passed out after you gave me the best blow job in the history of all blow jobs so ... You free tonight?"_ "

"Oh Jensen ... I dare you to be more subtle."

"Screw you!"

"Yeah sure, I'm getting you drunk and it won't be a problem."

"So not funny Jared ... Can I ask you something?

"Shoot!"

"How ... How did you know that you were gay?"

Jared frowned and replied. "How do you know if you're heterosexual?"

"Hmmm ... Good point."

"The way I see it Jensen, you obviously like the guy. So go for it. If it turns out fine, then everyone is happy but if you realize that's not what you want, you just tell him and that's that."

Jensen looked at his friend for a minute. Yeah, who cared about what people were going to call him if he was actually happy? It was of zero importance.

"Yeah you're right, I’ll call him tonight and ask him if he's free."

"See ... Now can we eat?"

"Hell yeah."

But what to eat? Jensen was really hungry, so hungry that he could have eaten a Padalecki. Maybe he could try the pig'n'poke, since it was Tuesday.

"Hi, you're ready to order?" said a voice. A _really_ familiar voice.

Jensen looked up and his heart missed a beat when he saw those blue eyes, the blue was far different from last night, it was clear and bright. Misha. Misha was standing in front of him, smiling and looking more gorgeous than ever. He didn't even look like he had spent the night partying. His hair was still a sexy mess, his skin seemed to glow, his lips were more pink than ever, in huge contrast with his perfect white teeth. Jensen’s eyes dropped and he bit his lips when he saw that Misha was wearing an orange t-shirt claiming "I ♥ Justin Bieber." Okay ... Misha was really weird, but the most important part was the pair of jeans he was wearing, making his legs look thin and muscular and his hips seemed so ...

Jared chose that perfect moment to clear his throat and Jensen looked at him, he was smiling, his lips sealed not to laugh. Oh fuck ... Jensen had been staring at Misha a little too long ... Great he thought, super fucking great. However Misha's smile had not faded away and seeing Jensen's embarrassment he winked at him, all smile and one blue eye opened, looking so sexy and it was so not helping. Now Jensen was staring at him with his mouth half opened, hopefully, Jared kicked his foot underneath the table and finally, finally, Jensen spoke.

"We ... we did not choose yet."

"It's okay ... I can wait here."

And, like it was the most natural thing to do, Misha sat next to Jared in one graceful movement, crossing his leg quickly.

"Hi Jared."

"Hi Misha."

Jensen rolled his eyes seeing how comfortable they were, like everything was perfect in the world and he totally threw a murderous glare at Jared when he heard him ask Misha how he was.

"Oh I'm great ..." answered Misha. "Didn't get much sleep last night but ... it was worth it."

As he said that, his eyes fell on Jensen. Jensen smiled a little ... what was he supposed to say ... Misha was fully flirting with him in front of his best friend ... So really, what was he supposed to say ?

"Bre ... Breakfast! I mean ... what do you suggest ... for breakfast."

"Well ... the sausages are great if you ask me." Jared started laughing but was stopped by Jensen’s nasty glare, he covered his mouth with his right hand and looked anywhere but at Misha and Jensen. "Well ... I'll have that. And some more coffee please."

"Okay ..." Misha got up, in full waiter mode, writing down their order. "You want anything else?"

It was a normal question ... Jensen knew it. Every waiter asked that, he fucking knew it ... However, his eyes were now on Misha's lips and the only thing he wanted right now was a kiss.

"... Jensen? Need anything else?"

"Are you free tonight?"

The question had just blurted from his lips before Jensen could stop it and now he was waiting for Misha to answer. Misha just lifted and shoulders and answered.

"Sorry I'm busy tonight."

"Oh okay it's n..."

"However I'm free tomorrow so ... call me. And now I should go because there are other customers. But don't you worry ... I got your sausages, Jensen."

Winking at him one last time, Misha was gone. And Jensen couldn't help but follow the movement of his hips as he went to another table. Fuck ... that ass.

"Hmm ... Jenny ... you're staring again. Not that I mind, but I think that half of the people here think that Misha and you are fucking."

"Shut up Padalecki."

"I hear that a lot Jensen ... Dominating issues, it seems. Because from what I saw ... you're the girl in the relationship ..."

"I'm not !"

"Yes you are!"

"Whatever ... jerk."

"Yeah ... whatever bitch."

Jensen didn't really care if he was the girl in the relationship or not ... He had a freaking date with Misha so ... screw the rest of the world, because he felt good.

♢♢♢

"Jen! Jen!" Alona was screaming over the sound of the chainsaw. And she had to jump for Jensen to see her. He stopped the machine, dropped his helmet and his huge plastic glasses and looked at her.

"Hey what's up?" The blond knew that Jensen didn't like to be disturbed when he was working at the back of the shop. However she sighed, handing him the phone. "Tell Jared to stop calling. I'm not your secretary and some of us have a real work. Unlike him."

Jensen chuckled, taking the phone as she walked away. No Alona wasn't his secretary at all, she was one of the three employees at his furniture store. Jensen was making the furnitures at the back of the shop while they were charged to sell them. And Jared knew that Jensen didn't like any disturbances, so he just sighed before putting the phone to his ear.

"The bitch is speaking. What do you want jerk?"

"Tell Alona I love her okay?"

"Man ... she already hate you."

"Damn! I guess all my chances with her are ruined right?"

"Dude, you're gay!"

"... So?"

Jensen laughed, taking off his shirt. He was sweating like a whore in heat, he didn't finish the closet some rich client had ordered for this week, and he was speaking with Jared on the phone. Welcome to his life.

"Anyway, I was calling to ask you something very important!"

"Like?"

"Like what are you going to wear tonight?"

"Jared ..." Jensen almost chocked on his water bottle. "You're serious. You're really calling for about that?"

"Oh come on big boy! I know tonight is your big night with Misha so... "

"Clothes ! Jared I'm going to wear clothes!" And Jensen hung up.

The whole thing was becoming ridiculous. Okay Jared was his best friend and okay it was his job to tease him but still ... Jared called him a thousand time yesterday just to do that ... And knowing that the day of Jensen's date was today, he couldn't just drop it. Enough with the humiliation already, like he wasn't already nervous. He was. Sober Jensen and drunk Jensen were not the same person, and he really hoped he wouldn't make a fool of himself.

"Who's Misha?"

Jensen turned to see that Alona had returned.

"No one."

"Is he your boyfriend or something because I could have s..." she stopped looking at him. "Oh my gosh ... He's your boyfriend. What a shame, another good looking guy going to the dark side."

"He's not my ..." Jensen interrupted himself, what was the point of arguing anyway. "Yeah, anyway, I gotta go see him, do you mind closing behind you?"

"No. You just go enjoy your boyfriend boss."

Jensen smiled before he opened another back door, climbing upstairs. Yeah, the good thing about the shop was that he lived upstairs, and it was a really good, good thing since he wasn't a morning person. He took a quick shower and in front of his closet he had a huge smile, no really, what was he going to wear ... Screw Jared! It would go as usual. He’d put on a pair of jeans, a white shirt, and as he was putting his shoes on, he looked at himself : gosh, he hated his bow legs ... But apart from that, Jensen thought he looked good. Okay, enough with the pep talk, he was going to be late.

♢♢♢

Misha's house was ... big. Not big like I have a second job big but really I have a lot of money big. There was just no way a waiter could afford something like that, thought Jensen as he climbed out off his Impala. But then again ... He didn't know Misha apart from the fact that he was sexy as hell, confident, could smile in the most awkward situations, had amazing dancing skills and worked at a café. Yeah ... Apart from that ... He knew nothing about Misha.

Oh boy ...What was he doing? Too late to say no ... right? Jensen just took a deep breath and walked his way towards the front door and just when he was about to knock, the door opened, a smiling Misha facing him.

"Hi! You're early."

Am I? It was what Jensen meant to say but he had been stopped by Misha’s amazing smile and the way his eyes were shinning, and his tongue sticking out between those pink lips. Misha was wearing some really tight jeans, a dark blue shirt and ... Jensen laughed when he saw a sock monkey hat on his head. Like... really?

"Nice hat."

"Oh ... thanks !'"

Misha didn't really look upset at all, he was actually pleased and his smile grew bigger, as his hands were sliding in this pockets.

"I've made it myself, with the other children at the hospital, it was the project of the week, make your own hat!"

"Children?" repeated Jensen.

"I'm a volunteer at the central hospital."

"Oh ... cute."

Jensen didn't mean to say the last word out loud but it was too late and another smile was on Misha's face. The kind of smile that made it clear, that he knew what kind of effect he had on Jensen , that he knew that his hands were clammy because Misha's hips looked good in those jeans or that his heart was beating faster because Misha was just the cutest person he had ever met.

"Anyway ..." Misha finally said breaking the silence between them. "Let me grab my jacket and I'm all yours okay?"

Fuck yeah. Jensen watched Misha rush into his house and come back a few minutes later, a blue jacket on, a smile on his face, and the sock monkey hat still covering his hair. And watching him climb into his car, Jensen just broke and laughed at him.

"Something wrong?" Misha asked.

"No ... except the fact that you seem to be so awesome that you don't really care about what people think about you."

"Yeah ... that's one hundred percent Misha Collins."

"Well nice to meet you Misha Collins, I'm Jensen Ackles."

They shook hands, laughing, and finally Jensen started the car.

"Can I tell you something... your car is amazing." said Misha as the Impala arrived downtown.

"Yes you can ... No I'm mean thanks, not a lot of people think so."

"You're kidding me? A 67 chevy Impala ... man!" Misha turned his gaze to the backseat. "I could fuck someone into that car."

As he said that, the car made a slight swerve and Misha turned back to Jensen, a smirk on his face. The bastard, thought Jensen, now focusing on the road, he was playing with him.

"Anyway ... where are we going?"

"That's a surprise." Jensen was the one smirking now. And when he turned to look at Misha, the man had a pout on his face. Adorable.

"I hate surprises, I never know how to dress for those kinds of things."

"Oh trust me ... the hat is fine."

"You love the hat, don't you? Next time I'll make one for you." Jensen laughed and kept driving. Well now he was certain of one thing, Misha Collins was funny as hell.

He eventually stopped the car and Misha frowned, tilting his head, looking where Jensen had dragged them. It was a bar but not like the one they were at the other night, but the kind that Jensen liked. Dirty, hot, with 70s rock'n'roll and hot tequila, as you could say, a little bit of Texas in this small town.

"Oh so you just want to get me drunk so you can have your wicked ways with me?" Misha snarled as he stepped out of the car.

"Hmm ... you must be mistaking me for that guy ... you know Misha Collins?" Jensen replied as they made their way towards the bar.

"Lucky for you, you're much more attractive than him."

"Naaa ... I highly doubt that." Jensen said as he opened the door for Misha.

Misha brushed his shoulder against his chest as he walked in, making Jensen shiver. Of course, he had done it on purpose. Jensen shook his head and just followed him. And like their first encounter, Misha was walking like he owned the place. It was obviously the first time he was coming there, but still, with his sock monkey hat on his head, that smile on his face, he seemed really at ease among motor bikers their tattoos and leather jackets, the waitresses with their skirts just a little too short and the air filled with smoke.

Feeling suddenly protective, Jensen grabbed Misha's arm and just led them towards an empty table, just near the jukebox. Misha allowed himself to be dragged, smiling all the while. And as they say at the opposite side of the table, Jensen could have sworn he saw Misha licking his lips.

"This place is so ... you."

"Tha...Wait ... Is that a compliment?"

"Yeah, Jensen it's a compliment." Misha said taking off his jacket. He then placed his hands on his knees and started looking at everything, like he was studying the place, his blue gaze roving over everything as he chewed his bottom lip. Cute. Definitely super duper cute. And once he seemed to be done, his eyes went back to Jensen. "Yeah like I said... one hundred percent Jensen." "Oh and ... how so?" Misha rolled his eyes before he leaned closer to him.

"First of all, your car says you like the 70s so no doubt you like the music from around then, and everyone knows that kind of music is for rebel, so I can assume that when you were younger you were one of them." He pointed to a biker. "Wearing a leather jacket and thinking you were the coolest kid in town. And finally, your license plate says Texas and I can bet that they serve good tequila here so ... Am I right?"

"Well ..." Jensen licked his lips. "Yep, only except for one thing. I didn't _think_ I was the coolest kid in town, I was."

"I bet you were." Misha replied laughing.

It was only when Misha laughed that Jensen realized how close they were. They both had their hands on the table and their faces where only a few inches a part. A small part of Jensen ... _Scratch that_ , a huge part of Jensen wanted to grab Misha's hand and kiss his jaw. But he didn't instead he just looked into those big blue eyes, still amazed by how blue they were. They remained silent for a few minutes, only staring at each other until the waitress came along. Jensen ordered for the both of them and when the waitress came back with their drinks they started talking.

And they talked, a lot. Jensen learned all about Misha one year away from everything in a monastery, his internship at the White House and other crazy stuff that just made Misha Collins. Jensen, more shyly, talked about himself, his childhood in Texas, and how he met Jared. And really, Jensen didn't know why he was nervous. At some point, he eventually grabbed Misha's hand and Misha didn't react , so Jensen took it as a good sign. The night went along and Misha started to get excited when one of his favorite song, as he said, finally came out of the damn machine behind Jensen.

"Dance with me please."

"I can't dance ... Remember?"

"Hmm ... Well that's not what I remember, Jensen."

"It was not dancing, Misha."

"Or what was it ?"

"More like rubbing against each ot..."

The last part of Jensen's sentence was swallowed by Misha’s tongue because he had finally closed the distance between their faces, and he was now kissing Jensen, slow and tender. When he retreated, Jensen let escape a "wow" before saying "Hey! Do that again." Misha immediately captured Jensen lips with his own and only brushed the very sensitive skin, teasing him. Closing his eyes, Jensen moaned, opening his mouth to Misha's tongue who didn't lose time to invade him one more time. It was slow, it was tender, it was languish, and feeling Misha's tongue brush nicely against his, swallowing his taste, Jensen lost it and grabbed Misha by the hair, deepening the kiss.

And as soon as he did that, Misha moaned into his mouth, kissing him harder and faster. Their lips were melting against each other, their teeth met once or twice and Jensen kept moving his head not having enough of Misha. They both pulled back, panting, still close to each other. And Misha was the first one to talk.

"My place. Now."

♢♢♢

How did they manage to get to Misha's place? Jensen had honestly no fucking clue. But now they were there, in Misha's many rooms to be more precise. Misha shut the door behind them and Jensen grabbed him by the waist, pulling him close. He didn't waste anymore time and kissed him, moaning as Misha's hands travelled all over his body. Knowing exactly where to push to make him shiver. But Jensen was curious too and the other night he didn't have time to explore Misha's body and he was gladly going to do that. And as they kept kissing, or more like brushing their lips against each others to not lose the contact, Jensen's hands found Misha’s back and he caressed him through his shirt.

He left Misha's mouth and went for his neck as his fingers ran over Misha's hips. _"Oh ... fuck ... Jensen."_ So he had found a sensitive spot. Grinning, Jensen took off Misha's shirt. He took a few seconds for his eyes to contemplate Misha. He was really beautiful, lean and strong, bones still visible through his pale skin and his hips... Jensen just had to lick them, the way his hipbones was tempting him it was just too much ...

Misha snapped him back to reality when he tried to take Jensen's t-shirt off. Jensen smiled and helped him. And in a comfortable silence, only interrupted by moans and wet kissing, they undressed each other, layer by layer, fingers touching and exploring skin. They eventually ended up in bed, laying completely naked, facing each other. And Jensen was breathing so hard, his heart beating fast in his chest, his cock hard to a point it was painful. He was just too excited, even if Misha wasn't touching him anymore, he could still feel his fingers ghosting all over his tanned skin, burning him.

He dropped his gaze to Misha's own erection and he felt his mouth water just by its sight. He was just too freaking beautiful and Jensen found himself staring shamelessly at his cock, fascinated by the hard pink flesh and the few drop of pre-cum making the tip glow.

"Can I?" Jensen said in a whisper.

"Fuck please."

He raised his gaze to Misha realizing that he had been looking and waiting for him to make up his mind, his big shinny blue eyes on him. Jensen stop hesitating and grabbed Misha's cock with both of his hands. Misha hissed and moaned and as soon as Jensen's thumb started working on the base of his cock, and his own hands found Jensen's cock. Jensen felt his eyes roll at he back of his head, as he gripped Misha's cock tighter, and they were both panting and moaning driving each of other crazy. Jensen started stroking him with both of his hands at a slow and intense rhythm and he could help but moan Misha's name when he realized that he was giving the same treatment to his own cock.

Misha was following his own movements and they found themselves gasping, arching and moaning at the same time. Jensen leaned for a kiss and Misha's lips found his halfway and they kissed madly as their hands were going up and down on their cocks. The rhythm was frantic now, Jensen's fingers were rasping pleasantly Misha's sensitive skin, which was slightly wet, and thus his fingers could slide along his cock. The contact was truly intoxicating and Jensen didn't know if he was moaning because Misha's firm hands were clinging to his cock and stroking him at the same crazy rhythm, or because he liked feeling Misha that hard against him or even because he swallowed each of Misha's grunts with his tongue.

He didn't know.

He was too far gone, he was just too high. And he eventually let go of Misha's mouth and laid his head on his shoulder, his wrist still moving in rhythm.

"Jensen ... Oh my god ... I'm gonna ... I'm gonna ..."

"I know Misha." Jensen said in a growl.

He raised his chin in order to watch Misha. And it was all it took for him to come in a long strong hot stream in Misha's hands, his two big blue eyes seemed darker now, his mouth was slightly opened and his hair were tousled because Jensen had run his fingers through them. And while he came, shouting Misha's name, he didn't stop moving his own hands so a few seconds later it was Misha's turn to come, shivering from head to toe. _Fucking beautiful_ , thought Jensen catching his breath.

When his breathing had returned to a normal pace, he let go of Misha's cock and surprised himself by licking his finger, swallowing Misha's cum. He turned to Misha and saw he was staring at him smiling.

"What's so funny ?" Jensen asked. Misha didn't answer right away, instead he wiped his own hands against the cover and pulled Jensen to him. Jensen put his head on Misha's torso while Misha wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Nothing ... except that this time I'll be able to see you when you wake up."

"Oh well ... I must warn you. I look awful in the morning."

"Hmmm ... I think that’s for me to judge." declared Misha, kissing the top of his head.


	3. Four letter word

"Please … Taste this."  
  
Jensen had a huge smile on his face as he handed the wooden spoon to Misha. Misha frowned before he leaned toward the spoon, daring to run his tongue over it. And damn … It was hot. Jensen had to bite down on his lips seeing that piece of pink flesh making its way between Misha's lips … And Misha's reaction was the worst part, he took a few seconds to taste Jensen's sauce, closing his eyes, taking in the taste and he finally opened his eyes moaning. Hearing that sound, Jensen cleared his throat and tried to ignore how affected he was by that simple noise.  
  
Cooking? Fun.

Cooking with Misha sitting at his kitchen counter wearing a pair of tight jeans and a gray shirt with black stripes? Hot. Incredibly hot. Just add the fact that the actual gray shirt showed off Misha's perfect white neck and Adam’s apple and the beginning of his collarbone. Really, all Jensen had to do was to bend over a little and he could be licking Misha's skin. But he wouldn’t. He could contain himself … right? Before he had time to even think about an answer, Misha spoke.  
  
"Who knew you could cook?" Misha said it with that special bright smile he only saved for Jensen and he crossed his legs, still sitting on the stool.

"Is it me or you're surprised?" Jensen chuckled a little before he went back to the saucepan. He added some meat, chili and salt and then stirred it all. Once he done that, he put the spoon on the counter and turned back to Misha. Who was still smiling, arms crossed over his chest.

"Okay … I’ll admit it. I'm surprised but … You seem to know how to do a lot of things with those hands."

"Let me stop you right there, these hands only know how to build furniture. Cooking is easy!"

"All right. " Misha rolled his eyes. "But I'm still adding that to my Jensen's list."

Jensen laughed and he saw the look on Misha's face. Was he serious?

"You have a list?"

"Yeah." Misha said casually, nodding his head. "I'll just add that next to sexy, funny, sexy, a little bit shy and … did I say sexy? Because I always forget that one."

"Hmmm … I'm sure you do."  
  
No … Jensen wasn't feeling suddenly awkward because of Misha's sweet talk and no, he wasn't slightly blushing … It was because all of the chili he had used and it was getting to his nose and doing crazy things to his brain … That was all. However it was too late because Misha had seen it all, of course, and with a predatory smile, he jumped to his feet and reduced the distance between them. It was only when Jensen found himself trapped between the kitchen counter and Misha's hot and lean body that he realized the other had moved.

"Misha what are you …" He was silenced by Misha's fingers running all over his neck and he let escape a sigh. Sigh swallowed seconds later by Misha's lips, Misha's tongue … Misha's everything. Jensen gripped the counter, not wanting to sink in.  
  
But it was already too late, the moment Misha's tongue met his, he was gone. He could only moan in reply as Misha pulled his hair and pressed himself hard against him. Hot, lustful and needy, there was no way to describe this kiss. Misha was fucking his mouth and his brain had long stopped working. Between the languish stroke of the other's tongue, the good pressure of his lips … Jensen moaned once again, feeling Misha's hands on his back. Oh fuck … It was the last coherent thought Jensen had before he grabbed Misha's hips and switched position.  
  
Now, Misha was the one trapped and, their mouths still sealed, Jensen stroked Misha’s already messy dark hair and kissed him back with the same passion. He wanted Misha so badly, his hands were actually shaking … He wanted to tear off his clothes and lick every god damn part of this perfect body and … Misha's back suddenly hit the saucepan and Jensen stopped kissing him, realizing what they were doing. He looked at Misha and laughed.  
  
"You really have a bad influence on me … making out in the kitchen … I'm not a horny teenager." Jensen said that as he pulled away from Misha's warm embrace. And damn … Misha looked hot, his lips so red and his hair … "Out of my kitchen right now … "

"But I …" Misha gave him a shockedlook but Jensen didn't buy it. It was so hard because unfortunately for Jensen, Misha was always cute.

"If you want to eat, get out of the kitchen."

"Okay, okay, there's obviously too much sexiness in this kitchen … I'm going to be sexy in the living room." 

Misha tried to steal a kiss from him but Jensen retreated, his face clearly saying "Do you want me to rape you right now ?" (or so he thought). Misha laughed and his shoulders were still shaking as he left the kitchen, swaying his hips.

Tease.  
  
Jensen took a deep breath, trying to think straight. Damn you Misha Collins and your perfect smile, your gorgeous eyes, your dark and crazy humor and your tight jeans. Jensen had been repeating that to himself for the past two weeks and that didn't make things any better. On their second date, Misha took him to the museum of sciences and because nerds were sexy, they ended up making out in the dark corners, praying that nobody would see them. On their third date, they went to a restaurant one of Misha's best friend’s owned and … (Jensen was still having a hard time admitting it) Misha had gave him another amazing blow job in the men’s bathroom. Then they had watched a movie at Misha's or Jensen's place and they even hung out with Jared. All of that ending up with a pretty hot and sweaty making out session involving Jensen and Misha grinding shamelessly against each other on a bed, a couch or a dark alley. In other words, the best two weeks of his life.  
  
But … There was no way Jensen will would admit that out loud.

No freaking way.  
  
♢♢♢  
  
"Jared open the door … Damn it!

Jensen rolled his eyes and rang the doorbell for the fifth time … But no … No one was going to answer. He sighed as he took his cell from his pocket. Jared freaking Padalecki was sometimes pretty annoying. Especially when he was inside of his huge apartment probably listening to some music or in the shower when he knew well enough that Jensen was coming. Like every Thursday night … And Jared had been the one complaining about the fact that he had barely seen Jensen over the past two weeks. Which was completely untrue. They both had crazy hours but they were constantly texting and they did eat french fries Wednesday and the previous week so … Jared had no reason to be mad at him.  
  
Jared mad at him? No … It didn't happen since … Scratch that, it had never happened so … No reason to worry. Jensen finished his text and just when he was about to click on the send button, Jared opened the door, his hair half wet and a bright smile on his face.

"Hello Jensen! What bring you up here?"

"You're kidding me right ? I've been in front of your door for … for twenty freaking minutes. What took you so long anyway?"

"Hello I have long hair." Jared said running his hands through his hair like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Jensen smiled hearing his argument … It was just impossible to be mad at Jared. Like totally impossible. Anyway, Jensen tried to pass the door but Jared stopped him.

"What?" snapped Jensen.

"Do you have …"

"The beers? Yes."

"And the …"

"And the candies? Yes. You think I would forget to buy you gay bacon or what?"

"Stop calling it like that." Jared said, with what Jensen called his "bitchface".

"It's gay bacon … and you know you want it … Now let me in." Jensen replied with a smug smile on his face.

"Okay …" said Jared as he pushed the door opened. "But just so we're clear, it's just for the gay bacon it's not that I like you or something like that?"

"Yeah I hate you, jerk."

"I hate you too, bitch."

Jensen entered Jared's apartment, still smiling , holding the grocery bag in one hand. Jared lost no time to take the bag from him, rushing to the kitchen like a kid. Cute. Jensen followed him into the kitchen and was greeted by Sadie, one of Jared's many dogs.

"Well hello Sadie." Jensen kneeled in front of the dog and stroked her snout.

"She missed you." said Jared coming up to Jensen, handing him an opened beer.

"And you're acting like I've been gone for two months." Jensen stood up and took the beer.

"Speaking of that … how is it in Mishaland?"

"Misha … what? Jared you've got issues."

"And you've got a boyfriend."

"Shut up!" Jensen hit Jared on the shoulder. Jared might not have felt that since he was taller and stronger than Jensen but still … He had to shut up. However, Jared was too far gone, he was almost dancing, moving his head and hips at an invisible rhythm. And if Jensen wasn't pissed, okay slightly pissed, he might have laughed. Might.

"Jensen’s got a boyfriend, Jensen’s got a boyfriend, Jensen’s got a boyfriend." Jared said in a girly voice. He kept doing his crazy dance, giggling all over the kitchen, Sadie startered howling and Jared went to the living room. And Jensen half pissed and half smiling followed them.  
  
"Jared … Seriously, shut up."

"Jensen and Misha sitting in the Impala … K.I.S.S.I.N.G."

Hearing that, Jensen just knew he couldn't take it anymore. He jumped on Jared, grabbing him by the waist, and they ended up on Jared's massive couch, Jensen on top of his best friend. Jensen didn't stop there and, that five year old smile on his face, and because he knew all Jared's weaknesses, he started tickling Jared's firm chest. Jared stopped singing and he laughed, tempting to get Jensen out of him.

  
"Jensen stop …" said Jared between pants.

  
"I will. But first tell me who's your daddy?"

  
"Jensen ! Please … stop!"

  
"I said… Who's your daddy?"

  
"You are … Just stop."

  
With a satisfying grin on his face, Jensen gave a pat on Jared's shoulder and got off of him, sitting down on the couch.

  
"Dude … You're crazy."

"I told you to not provoke me." Jensen replied, shrugging.

"So …" Jared wiped away tears from the corner of his eyes, sitting down too. "Misha and you?"

"It's … it's good." admitted Jensen.

"That good … Oh my … did you sleep with him?"

"Jared …" warned Jensen, blushing. "None of your business."

"Oh … I know that look … You didn't. Lucky for you, your best friend Jared is here."  
  
As he said that, Jared lifted himself up and ran to his bedroom, Sadie following him. Jensen was frowning, uh oh … He might have said too much and he might start regretting it … Especially when he saw Jared coming back, a DVD in hand and with that grin on his face, the grin meaning that he was up to no good. And Jensen's doubts were confirmed when he realized what kind of DVD Jared was holding. A porno.  
  
"No way !" Jensen shouted as Jared turned on the TV.

"Way my friend, way … Someone needs to educate you. And it's obvious that Misha knows a lot about the subject … and not you."

Jared had said that in a very casual tone, and once he finished setting up the DVD, he came back sitting next to Jensen, their knees brushing.

"Ready?" he asked.

"If I say no, would it…"

"Change anything? No."

"At least … Tell me the title of the porn."

"Casa Erotica." Jared answered before he pressed play.

Jensen rolled his eyes and crossed his arms on his chest. How could he be watching gay porn with his best friend? Everything was so wrong about this. It was supposed to be just another regular night with Jared. They were supposed to play cards, fight on Jared's couch, drink beers and watch random TV-shows … Not watch porn just to … "educate" Jensen. Oh Jared Padalecki was so going to pay for this…  
  
And Jensen was trying hard not to focus on the screen, looking at his nails or Sadie, but when the first moan came out from the TV screen, he knew he had to look. The scene was in a crappy motel room and there were two naked men, one blond and the other ginger. The ginger one was on all fours as the blond one was … Oh god … Jensen's eyes grew bigger as he leaned toward the screen, looking at the TV, quite fascinated. Then, his eyes went back to the ginger face and all Jensen could see was pleasure … Pure and good pleasure, not a single inch of pain.

"So … See anything you like?" Jared said finally breaking the silence between them.

"Well it's …" Jensen tilted his head sideways as the blond one picked up the pace, pounding harder and faster into the ginger one, the latter screaming louder. "It's … different?" finished Jensen, his mouth suddenly dry.

"Yeah I bet it is … Let me tell you, once you had gay sex, you'll never be able to turn back."

"Hmmm … But …" Jensen turned his head away from the screen looking at Jared. He realized that his best friend had been staring at him the whole time. " But how do you know who's supposed to … bottom … or top?"

"Well … You have to ask Misha. I mean … you guys talk about those kind of things … Right?"  
  
Talk? Yes, Misha and Jensen talked about everything and absolutely nothing. Talkabout sex ? Hmmm … Not so much. Making out? Yes, hell yeah. But they never went that far and Jensen knew they eventually would but … He had never thought about it … That way. Damn Jared, damn Misha, he was lost again. That was until he felt Jared's hand brushing his shoulder.  
  
"Jensen … just talk to him. I'm sure it will turn out okay."  
  
♢♢♢  
  
"Did anyone ever tell you how good you taste? Because you do … Taste … Very … Good."  
  
As Misha pronounced those words, his tongue ran all over Jensen's neck. Feeling the wet tongue on his skin, Jensen moaned and closed his eyes. Letting Misha take control. Oh … It was so wrong, it wasn't supposed to happen like that. He wasn't supposed to be half naked on Misha's couch nor was he supposed to be half naked or underneath Misha's talented hands. Jensen had wanted to talk, like Jaredhad suggested him to do the night before. However, things had turned well … Differently, it all had started with a kiss, just to say hello, and then the kiss grew deeper and deeper and now Misha was trailing wet kisses on his naked chest.  
  
"Oh Misha …"  
  
Jensen bit his lips and opened his eyes, dropping his gaze. He met Misha's blue eyes half way and Misha, blankly looking at him, started licking his chest … Oh god … Jensen couldn't help the moans that escaped his mouth nor could he stop his hips grinding against Misha's. It was just too much. Every time Misha's tongue was touching his skin, it was like he was melting from the inside. The contact was both hot and cold and it was just … Perfection. And Jensen arched when Misha reached his naval and fuck … Jensen lost it in a minute and he gripped Misha by the hair, pulling both their heads to the same level and he kissed him hard.  
  
There was only want in this kiss, crazy and insane want as their tongue met, saliva meeting heatfull moans, want as Jensen's hands ran through Misha's dark hair. God … He wanted Misha so bad. He was actually craving for him, craving for everything Misha would give him. The kiss, this passion on his tongue, those hands on his hips, his heart beating fast against Jensen's. He wanted Misha so badly, his hips wanting desperately to meet Misha's. And they were still kissing, when Jensen felt hands on his tights, spreading his legs. Jensen’s moan was swallowed by Misha's tongue as he slid between Jensen's legs.  
  
Jensen wrapped his legs around Misha's waist, bringing him closer … So much closer … Misha left Jensen’s mouth and licked his neck once again. And holding Jensen in place, Misha started moving his own hips. "Oh god …" Misha was also hard in his own pants and Jensen could feel every-fucking-thing. Misha repeated the operation, more slowly this time and he was rewarded by another cry from Jensen as the other felt Misha's hot and hard erection stroking his ass. It felt good. Insanely good. So good that, looking into Misha's now dark blue eyes, Jensen's hips followed the new and slow rhythm, making them both pant. Jensen never thought it would be so good to let go like this… To give someone else that kind of power. To totally give in and let Misha take everything …  
  
But … Did that make him the bottom? What the … where had that thought come from? Probably from Jared and his bad porno. Wait … Did this mean that Jensen was the ginger one ? Oh god … Suddenly, Jensen started panicking, his hips stopped moving and he was staring at the ceiling, his cheek red. Misha noticed the sudden change and he stopped his ministrations on Jensen's neck, looking at him.  
  
"Jensen … You're okay?"

"Yeah …" Jensen whispered. "I mean yes. We need to talk."

"Talk? Now? Yeah … Sure."

Misha shook his head and he stood up, helping Jensen up. Jensen was still blushing and he could feel Misha’s blue eyes piercing him. It was … Awkward and embarrassing? Hell yes … He should have … He should have just enjoyed their moment and told his brain to shut the hell up. Unfortunately, things didn't work like that.

"Hey … What's wrong?"

Misha had obviously felt his discomfort and he put his hands on Jensen's bare shoulders, starting massaging them. He obviously wanted Jensen to relax. Jensen blushed even more, feeling stupid. Gosh … This was so embarrassing. But … On the other hand, Jared was right, they needed to talk about the sex.

"Just … Promise me you won't laugh okay?"

"Of course Jensen."  Misha said as he kissed Jensen's back.

"It's just … don't laugh okay … last night Jared and I … we watched this bad porn … and when I say bad I mean really bad and … It makes me wonder, we're going to have sex eventually right ? And in case you didn't notice, I'm not an expert in gay sex … So I was wondering, who was going to top? Bottom? What if I do something wrong  … but really, really wrong? What if I'm bad at gay sex?"  
  
Once Jensen started talking, he wasn't able to stop. That was just his thing, Jared called it the Jensen way of life which consisted of "talking about your feelings really fast so people can't hear you and you pretend and stay in denial world forever." People usually responded to that with what? And then could you please repeat that again Jensen ? And now Jensen just had to look anywhere but Misha and pretend he wasn't blushing like a high school girl. Gosh, all of this was super embarrassing.  
  
However, Misha did surprise him by passing his arms around his naked chest, Misha's clothes brushing nicely against him, and pressed Jensen's back tighter against his chest. Then, Misha ran his nose in the crop of Jensen's neck and Jensen started breathing heavily, realizing how close they were and how intimate this position was. And Jensen understood. It wasn't just fucking or fooling around, Misha cared about him. A lot … And he didn't have to say it, Jensen understood it by the warm embrace he was giving him and it felt really nice to be wanted in that way. He made Jensen felt special.

"Please …" finally whispered Jensen. "Say something, anything."

He heard Misha laugh against his ear and it was the most beautiful sound in the world. Jensen could feel Misha's chest trembling and the sound was going deep down inside of him. Definitely the most beautiful sound in the world…

"Hey … You promised not to laugh" Jensen pointed out.

"Yeah sorry." Misha kissed his neck one more time before he cleared his throat. "With you I get easily distract." He kissed Jensen's ear and he continued. "So first of all … There is no such thing as gay sex, it's sex … for everyone."

"Sorry about that. I … totally acted out this one."

"Yeah totally. And from everything I’ve seen up until now, you'd be great Jensen, really great actually. And yes, you're right, we do need talking about that. But we'll just do what you're comfortable with.  If you want me to top, I'll do it. If you want me to bottom, I'll do it too. It's up to you really, I don't want to pressure you."

"Well … I was actually fine with what we've been doing." as Jensen admitted that, he blushed even more.

"Oh really … Well Mr Ackles … I think that could be easily arranged."  
  
And before he knew it, Misha made him switch back so Jensen was now laying on Misha's knees. He was smiling, his big blue eyes piercing Jensen. Jensen raised his eyes and stroke Misha's cheek, smiling too. Thank you mouthed Jensen. You're welcome, responded Misha in the same way.  
  
♢♢♢  
  
Misha had promised Jensen a casual date … So they would go casual and go to the movies together. Very casual, very normal. So when he came picked up Misha, Jensen was very surprised to see that Misha was already ready, waiting for him sitting on a porch, a smile on his face. There was no hat on his head, nor the t-shirt with a random message (especially not the one saying "I'm with stupid =>"), it was just Misha. He was wearing another one of his tight jeans, a white shirt with short sleeves and a blue tie. Absolutely adorable. And, as Jensen parked in front of him, his smile just grew bigger. He climbed out of his Impala and walked towards Misha.

"Well … Are you trying to impress someone Mr Collins?"

"Maybe I am … You said you wanted casual so … this is me, going casual."  
  
Next thing Jensen knew, Misha's lips were brushing against his. He grabbed his face slowly and kissed him. And everything was gentle and tender about that kiss, just like Jensen had intended to. It was his way to say everything he was keeping inside of him, everything about Misha that made him feel vulnerable, weak and strong at the same time.

"Jensen … You're sure you still want to go to the movies?"

"Hmmm …" Jensen bit his lower lip as his eyes were traveling all over Misha's body. He finally sighed and grabbed Misha's hand. "Tempting … very tempting. But come on, let's go before I change my mind and get you inside of your house to take off your clothes and kiss you."

"Oh …Let's do the taking off the clothes part right now and the movie later?"

"Misha shut up and get into the car."

"Okay, but it's only because you're cute."

"What do you mean cute? You said you put sexy on your list?"

"I did Jensen, I did."  
  
They arrived at the theater in the same smiling mood and when they climbed out of the car, Jensen pushed Misha against the hood of the Impala just to kiss him. Not so gentle anymore … No, it was passionate and hot and soon Misha's hands found his hair and then his ass and … what movie again? Yeah screw the movie, was Jensen’s last thought as he started grinding against Misha.

"Jensen … The movie?"

"Screw you Misha." he answered as he licked his ear. "I know you dressed like that on purpose."

"On … oh fuck … Purpose? How was I supposed to know that ties turn you on ?"

"I'm sure you did."

"What about the movie." whispered Misha against his lips.

"Well …"  
  
Jensen was about to reply that he didn't really care about the movie and they definitely should do the taking off our clothes part right now, in the Impala, but that was before someone called his name.

"Oh my gosh … Jensen Ackles … Is that you?"

Hearing his full name, Jensen immediately stepped away from Misha, looking for the source of the voice. And when he found it, he smiled. He smiled because Katie Cassidy, blond, perfect bright smile and wearing a hot beautiful black dress with matching heels was facing him.

"Kitty Kat is that you?" Jensen said walking towards her.

"I told you years ago to stop calling me like that years ago." said Katie giving him a pat on the shoulder.

"I know you like that."

Jensen’s smile didn't fade away when she hit him, especially not when he hugged her and when Katie hugged him back. The last time he saw her felt like years ago but it was more like six months. Six months ago, Katie had decided to leave "looser town" as she called it, and went to New York for a better life. Jensen remembered she wanted to be an actress.

"It's so good to see you"

"It's so good to see you too." Jensen said against her hair. He released her and asked. "How long you've been back in town ?"

"A week actually, I'm here to … you know, catch up with my folks. And how's Jared? Still tall?"

"Well … A Padalecki is a Padalecki, still tall and eating all of my stuff." Jensen replied.

"Yeah sure it's Jared after all! But I see I disturbed you in the middle of something."

Katie's gaze dropped on Misha and Jensen suddenly felt bad. He had indeed totally forget Misha when he had saw Katie. Oops … awkward. He cleared his throat and said as casual as possible.

"Oh yeah … this is Misha… my … my friend. We're here to watch a movie but let me take your number and we'll do something, with Jared if you want to."

"Yeah sure …That'll be great."

Jensen handed his cellphone to Katie so she could type her number.

"It was really nice to see you Jensen."

"Yeah … Well… I guess I'll see you later?"

"Okay, bye Jensen and bye Misha."  
  
And just like that, she was gone. Jensen laughed, running one of his hands through his hair. Jared wouldn’t believe this one and he would totally insist the three of them catch up sometimes before Katie went back to New York. Jensen always suspected that Jared had a thing for Katie, maybe he was wrong, maybe he was right, he would find out sooner or later. Anyway, Jensen shook his head and went back to Misha. He wanted to grab his hand but Misha put both of his hands in his pockets and looked away.

Jensen frowned trying to make Misha look at him but Misha had a rather hard expression on his face. It was hot, his eyes were as dark as the Impala and there was something about his jaw … Jensen just wanted to bend over and lick it. However, he did not because Misha was obviously upset about something.

"Hey … what's wrong?"

"Nothing …" Misha finally turned to him, looking really pissed." Nothing except that … Your friend Misha is going back home. Alone." And as he said that, Misha started to walk away from him.

Jensen sighed and tried grabbed his shoulder, smiling."Oh … come on, I'd just say that because …"

"Because what  Jensen ?" Misha jerked his hand away and was now facing him, sadness in his eyes. "Because what? Because it would be so good if you could clarify all this up so it's clear for both of us. If I'm not your friend, nor your boyfriend … What exactly am I? Just tell me please! Do us both a favor and tell me!"  
  
Misha didn't even scream which for Jensen was the worst, he just stared at him, asking the right questions. Jensen bit his lips and sighed. He didn't even know, he didn't have the answers to those questions, he thought he just … See where all of this headed? He never thought he would even have a second date with someone like Misha.

"Okay Misha … I panicked okay? But what was I supposed to say? I don't even know how to explain this to myself okay ? I'm sorry."

"Being sorry is not enough Jensen … I have news for you! You're not the only one having doubts about us, you're not the only one asking yourself questions okay? Do you know how hard it is for me too?"

"I … "  
  
No he didn't know because Jensen always assumed from the beginning that Misha was used to this, to date like this, with no strings attached. Apparently, Jensen had been wrong from the start. He tried to grab Misha's hand, or even shoulder, anything just to prove that he hadn't mess all up but Misha jerk away from him, still this sad expression on his face.  
  
"No you don't. You just … Good night Jensen."


End file.
